1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to canine restraining devices and more particularly pertains to a new canine restraining device for carrying or assisting a canine without injuring the canine. In particular, this device could be used as an aid for lifting, stabilizing, carrying and restraining post-operative, arthritic, elderly or handicapped dogs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of canine restraining devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,845,606 describes a device for harnessing a dog that includes a neck strap that is extended around the neck of the dog and includes a plurality of additional straps that are extended around various areas of the dog's body. Another type of canine restraining device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,906 having a pair of body straps that are extended around the body of a dog and a chest portion that is attached to the body straps and is extendable around the chest of the dog. Yet another such device is U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,309 that includes a body wrap with a handle for picking up a dog and a neck strap that is wrapped around the dog to ensure that the body wrap remains in position. Still another device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,043 that includes a panel having a plurality of leg openings therein for receiving the legs of a dog. The edges of the panel may be closed together so that the dog may be lifted with the panel.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a harness that is well suited for positioning on a small dog so that that the dog may be safely lifted with the harness. Such a harness should include a strap arrangement that ensures that the weight of the animal is placed on the leg joints and chest as opposed to the neck where damage can be done to the trachea or larynx of the dog. The device should also be constructed of straps instead of a flexible panel to that the device is more efficiently stored and the dog received adequate airflow around its body. Additionally, the device should be adapted for being worn at all times, but be able to be quickly removed by the caretaker of the dog.